The Promise
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Before her death Ziva's sister made her promise something. Now years later Ziva keeps the promise and tells the team about her brother and sister. In a letter are her sister's final words. Ari/Kate
1. The Letter and Memories

The Promise

Spoilers: Season One (Bete Noir and Reville), Season Two (minor Caught on Tape, Twilight), Season Three (Kill Ari I&II), Season 7(Minor Reunion).

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

* * *

Ziva looked at the letter she held in her hand, it was a letter of secrets. Unfolding it, she began reading the final note of a woman who she called her sister.

_

* * *

_

We all have secrets, secrets that drive us to things we cannot understand. Secrets of power that consume our very nature. Secrets of love hidden away so no one can think to know you love those you are not supposed to love. Secrets of murder and death, atrocities one dear not face because they cannot shoulder all they have done. Secrets of betrayal you dare not face because you harm those you care most of.

_My mistake, however, was all of these. My heart is in two, my soul I share with another and so I take his burden onto my shoulders as well. I loved him when I should have killed him long ago, I betrayed my family, my closest friends and as for power...the only thing I dare not want. _

_I was born in a world where one could do as they wished, become anything they wanted but I married into a world far more dangerous. The world I became part of in marriage is one of death and destruction, kill or be killed. Children grow up knowing they will fight, from the tender age of four, my beloved husband held a weapon in his hand. Taught to become the betrayal of his family, the loss of those closest drove his heart into depths of anger and hatred he dare not know how to climb out._

_There is hope however, every so often someone comes into a person's life and they pull them from darkness. They find the good one did not know one had and restores it. I pulled him out, I loved him not at first sight but by words, letters of acceptance showed me more of him, a part hidden from the darkness of his world. _

_I shall die soon, thus I know because my beloved husband must kill me. Do not become angry, do not hate him for he has no choice and know he will die when he does this, his soul blackened by my death, his every reason to live ripped away._

_I do not know the hour of which I shall die, I do not know the day but I do know I shall not see it coming. He has assured me it shall be a shot to the head when I least expect it, he tells me I shall be with my team and family, so I am not alone. I know this however, if I am to die, let it be by his hand...for not even my death could make my love for him fade._

_My life has been eventful, I had family and friends and I have my faith. I had him for six months, two wonderful months of marriage. I may never bring life into the world but I know my will is done, many are saved and my legacy shall never cease to be._

_So, in what could be my last hour, I saw goodbye to those I love and care for. I tell you not the dangers of the world as you already know them but I do tell you my death shall bring you peace one day and your life will become more. I only ask if you will remember me, always my friends and family. _

_I entrust this letter into the hands of my sister, my friend and the hand that shall slay my husband, as I trust her to put him out of misery. Ziva David is a woman who can do many things but I know she shall do one thing for you all: she shall heal you and make you remember who you are._

_Caitlin Alexandra 'Kate' Haswari_

* * *

Ziva folded it up and swallowed, "secrets are not to be held any longer."

She did one thing, she copied the letter five times and placed it in envelopes, doing what Kate had asked all those years ago. She remembered it clearly as if it were yesterday.

_**

* * *

**_

Kate finished writing and looked at Ziva, folding the letter. "On September 11, 2010 I want you to copy this letter, copy it and place it in separate envelopes. Hand them to the team together, be in the same room but not at NCIS and let them read it. If you are not on the team, then visit and say you have something of Ari's you have to show them." Ziva took the letter, "promise me Ziva, promise me that you'll do this if you're alive."

_**"I promise my sister."**_

_**"Do not read it till before you complete this task, if you do then you are lost."**_

_**Ziva nodded, "it will be done, what of you?"**_

_**Kate smiled and looked at Ziva, "I'm ready, Ari promises me it'll be quick and I'll never see it coming."**_

_**Ziva hugged Kate, "goodbye my sister," she pulled back and smiled. "It's my father's loss, to not know he has such a loving daughter, for no one but you could have healed Ari after Tali's death and after what he has done."**_

_**Kate looked at Ziva and removed something from her pocket, a solitaire diamond necklace. "Ari gave this to me, he said it was a part of him that I would always have. It's been with me forever, since he gave it to me. See that he is grasping it when he is buried and his ring is around his neck."**_

_**Ziva nodded and left, fearing she'd break into tears if she stayed longer. **_

* * *

Ziva remembered burying Ari with that necklace, it in his hand and his ring around his neck. She knew Kate's ring was never buried with her as no one knew its significance but Kate's faith in Ari and love was enough for her in the end...the compassionate person Ari fell for.


	2. Telling the Team

The Promise

Spoilers: Season One (Bete Noir and Reville), Season Two (minor Caught on Tape, Twilight), Season Three (Kill Ari I&II), Season 7(Minor Reunion).

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

* * *

She invited the team over to Gibbs' place, he didn't mind her hanging around most times so he didn't say a word when they started to arrive. They crowded together in the basement and waited, she had said she wanted to reveal something of herself.

"I'm doing this because I made a promise to someone, today should have been a day of rejoicing life but instead its a day of secrets." She pulled the envelopes from her back pocket and eyed them. "I made a promise five years ago, a promise that has haunted me since I did. I had a sister who knew she was going to die, she did not know the day or time but she knew she was. She loved a man who should not have been loved, who repeatedly told her he didn't deserve her but she always told him he was stuck with her. In the end, she died but she died with grace and faith and had her compassion."

* * *

Handing each an envelope, she watched as they opened them and read the haunting contents. Everyone was quiet and Ziva watched as the letters fell from their hands. Tony was the first to speak.

"She knew?"

Ziva nodded, "yes, she knew...my father ordered her death and Ari asked to perform it so another would not."

"But she knew...you knew." Abby stared at her, anger in her eyes. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"I couldn't, she forbid me from interfering, she said it was her time and she was ready. I wanted to Abby," Ziva began to cry, "she was my sister, she gave me back my brother but she made me swear on the life of Tali I would not interfere and I swore."

Gibbs looked at Ziva and pulled her into a hug, whispering to her as she cried. "It's over, Kate didn't blame you, I don't blame you...no one blames you."

* * *

Ziva nodded and pulled back, retreating into Tony's arms and he held her. Ducky looked at them all and smiled, "at least we know one thing," they all looked at him, "she died knowing the future would be brighter and she was at peace with it. She trusted Ziva to bring us back from our pain and mourning and we did. She made us remember who we are, what we live for and why we are who we are. In the end, Kate gave us a gift."

"Her compassion, her endless compassion." Ziva spoke, "its what made him love her, her compassion. Ari always said 'beautiful' when we asked him to talk about a woman but with her, the first words out of his mouth were 'she is compassionate and strong' and we knew, he'd found the one he could love. In the end, his love cost him both their lives but I think they both knew it was never meant to be."

"I think I have some wine around here." Gibbs moved to a small cupboard and removed a bottle of wine along with six small shot glasses. Pouring the wine, he handed a cup to each and he put his glass up. "To Kate."

Abby went next, "to compassion." She looked at Tony and he spoke.

"To friends."

"To family." McGee looked at Ducky and he chuckled.

"To peace."

Ziva went last and smiled, "to Ari."

They all toasted and took their shot of wine. Ziva looked at a final envelope from her pocket and smiled. Tony eyed it, "what is that?"

Ziva undid opened it up and removed a letter and a picture along with a ring. "It is the original letter as well as a photo of them both and Kate's wedding band. Inside is Hebrew and it says 'I found he who my soul loves' and I was thinking of giving them to Kate's parents tonight since today would have been her thirty-fifth birthday."

"They'd like that Ziver, especially if its from you. I'll drive you."


	3. Meeting the Todds

The Promise

Spoilers: Season One (Bete Noir and Reville), Season Two (minor Caught on Tape, Twilight), Season Three (Kill Ari I&II), Season 7(Minor Reunion).

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs drove to Alexandria and got out at a house, going to the door Ziva knocked. A woman opened the door and looked at them both. "Agent Gibbs..."

"Alexandra, can we speak with you and Michael?"

She nodded and let them in, her husband rose from a chair and eyed them. "Agent Gibbs its good to see you after all this time. I don't think you know this but today was Kate's birthday."

"I know Michael, I'd like you to meet Agent Ziva David, she's Kate's sister-in-law, her husband's half-sister. She's one of my best agents and like a daughter to me, I give you my word of her relationship to Kate. She has something to give you, a present from Kate herself."

Ziva smiled, "maybe we should sit down."

"By all means, make yourself at home." They all sat down and Ziva smiled, pulling the envelope from her purse.

* * *

"This is Kate and her husband, it was taken two months before she died on their wedding day." She handed the picture of Kate and Ari to them, "I remember she was happy and laughing, she loved him very much."

Alexandra began to cry and smiled, "she looks happy, like she loves him."

Ziva held out the wedding band and Michael took it, "was this Kate's?"

"Yes, inside is Hebrew and it says 'I found he who my soul loves' and it was a meaning that she held deep. She believed he was her soulmate, her other half in life. The strange thing was they were worlds apart. He was half-Arab and half-Israeli, she was American. He was Jewish and she was Catholic. He was born to be a soldier and she was born to save people. I believe her compassion drove their differences away and they saw each other."

She handed the letter over, Michael took it. "What's this?"

Gibbs touched the letter, "its hard to read but its Kate's words, her final words. I want you to know that we don't blame him anymore, we can't since she couldn't."

"Blame who?"

"Just read it."

* * *

Michael withdrew the letter and both he and his wife began to read it, tears filled their eyes and finally they nodded. Alexandra looked up at Ziva, "we can't blame him either, but she was happy and at peace."

"Yes."

Michael looked at Ziva, "you're welcome into our home anytime Ziva, you're the only link to our daughter that we have...you're family."

"I'm without a family so its fitting."


	4. Two Years Later

The Promise

Spoilers: Season One (Bete Noir and Reville), Season Two (minor Caught on Tape, Twilight), Season Three (Kill Ari I&II), Season 7(Minor Reunion).

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

* * *

Two years later Ziva stood staring at the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace of the Todd Family's home. Alexandra handed her a cup of tea and smiled. "How have you been, you only come on Kate's birthday and of course your wedding last year."

Ziva smiled, "thank you for standing in as mother of the bride."

"Ziva you're family," she chuckled and eyed the new photo of a baby, "so what did you name her?"

Ziva chuckled, "Taliyah Caitlin DiNozzo, after my little sister Tali. Ari was so dark and lost after her death but Kate changed that, she made him better. He used to call her '_Nesichah_' because she was his princess...it was either that or 'my Caitlin' or 'my silly little Caitlin' but what made her angry was his occasional use of 'my stubborn little Caitlin' and Kate would throw the nearest thing at him yelling that if he called it again she'd kill him." She smiled, "I think she honestly like being called that."

* * *

Alexandra nodded, "so tell me, what type of things did Ari like to do with her?"

They sat down and Ziva shrugged, "Kate was an active person so he taught her things that would help at NCIS in defense. He taught her to aim better with her weapons, knife throwing and Krav Maga...its an Israeli martial art...she really liked that. Most often they'd work on her defense then go to a Lebanese restaurant...Kate liked Lebanese food of which they shared."

The door opened and Michael came in with Tony, both were talking as Michael held newborn Tali. "She's beautiful alright, a granddaughter for me."

"She's like her mother."

Ziva placed the tea down and looked at Michael as she took Tali, "hi _Nesichah_, my princess. That was what Uncle Ari called Aunt Kate...yes he did." She kissed her daughter's head and smiled, "you'll be as strong as her and as stubborn as me and him, you'll have what others miss."

* * *

Tony kissed Ziva's head and smiled, "so Mike, I'm getting the guys together for a bachelor party for McGee...want to come?"

"What the hell, I've been meaning to talk with Jethro about some issues with his work ethics. He works you all like dogs, worked Kate like a dog. Speaking of dogs, you know we still have that yapper of Kate's...Toni is a pain in the behind but she's a good guard dog."

Tony laughed and shook his head, "man I remember that case like yesterday, if you sit down I'll tell you."

* * *

They all sat down and Tony went on about the case, they however were interrupted with a call from Gibbs. "DiNozzo? No hold on a minute Gibbs." Ziva handed Tali to her father and stood up, walking away. "We're at Michael and Alexandra's...no I understand...what? What do you mean they just walked in? No, we'll be there immediately, yes." She hung up and stood there a moment.

"Ziv...honey what's wrong?"

"We need to get to NCIS right away, all of us," she turned to Michael and Alexandra, "Gibbs said to bring you too. It's best not to say till we arrive but we need to go now."


	5. Unexpected Future

The Promise

Spoilers: Season One (Bete Noir and Reville), Season Two (minor Caught on Tape, Twilight), Season Three (Kill Ari I&II), Season 7(Minor Reunion).

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, wish I did.

* * *

The drive was quiet after all getting in the car, no one saying anything because Gibbs had never called them to NCIS before except to inform them of Kate's death.

Arriving at NCIS, they saw Mitchell, the guard downstairs, shaking his head. "You all are in for a shock, better get ready for anything."

"Thanks Mitch."

* * *

They walked upstairs and found the entire office quiet, no one saying anything but just standing. Ziva and Tony exited with Michael and Alexandra, McGee waiting and shaking his head.

"What is going on McGee?"

"I don't know how but..." he looked over and they did to see Gibbs talking to a woman and a man, the woman looked over and they all stood there in shock...Kate.

"Mom, Dad!" She smiled and moved to them, hugging them. "Oh its a long story but I've missed you."

"Mama!" Kate pulled back and smiled, they turned to see an elder woman with a girl, twin boys and holding a younger girl. Ziva knew the woman as her mother.

"Ima."

"Ziva." Rachel David hugged Ziva and pulled back, "your brother came to me for help but told me to tell no one, not until your father died. He is dead so they can finally come from hiding."

"Mama, its so big."

Kate bent down and looked at the older girl, "now Mia you and your siblings have some people to meet." She stood and looked at her parents, "Mom, Dad may I introduce your granddaughters and grandsons. Hasmia, twins Michael and Jethro Todd and Noor." She then bent down next to them and smiled, "and that woman there is someone very special...that is Aunt Ziva."

"Aunt Ziva!" Mia and the two boys ran to her, hugging her and she bent down, hugging them all.

Ziva looked at each of them then up as Ari came over, "Ari..." she wiped away tears and hugged him, "my brother I have you back. Your love for Kate was so deep you sought shadows and the price for them is very high."

"I had everything to loose," he looked at Kate as she bent down next to the kids, talking to them and smiled, "and everything to gain."

* * *

Vance came down and paused, seeing everything that was going on. Gibbs looked at him and chuckled, "never thought I'd thank the bastard, he saved my agent."

"Let me guess, you want to rehire her and loan him to Fornell for Counter Terrorism?"

Gibbs nodded, "yeah but they need to settle down so give them two days before hiring them. Its a nice ending to a horrible beginning."

Gibbs looked at his daughter and son-in-law welcome back Kate and Ari. Their kids were meeting Kate's parents and Ari introduced himself, the two hugging him instantly.

* * *

Ziva joined Gibbs and he eyed her, "feel better?"

"When I made that promise long ago, I never expected it to end here...from sadness to joy, but then again I knew Ari was too much in love with her to let her die. I always wondered but it never got answered."

"Now it has."

She nodded and eyed her family, it was better... "yeah it has."

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
